


Aurora

by Thunderpot



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bonding, Cussing, F/M, Freeform, Modern AU, Mythological, Reincarnation, Strong Language, alternative universe, inukag - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderpot/pseuds/Thunderpot
Summary: "It is said that a long time ago in the age of heroes — when Mother Earth was awake and the Gods walked among mortals — there was once a beast created by the Sun that fell in love with a great warrior."A creative exercise from inuvember prompt: Myth Au
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. Meta

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/189271282208/1-2-3-4-42-5-6more-the-world)

_**The world:** _

  * There are many beings in the world, such as youkais and small/local deities and some ‘intermediate’ beings with bigger ties, like InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga, but they mostly live either disguised or in the shadows. Humans do have certain knowledge of their existence, but most think they are just kid’s fairytales.
  * The big[TM] Gods, such as the Sun and Moon, were the same beings all over the world, but known by different guises and names, and are currently asleep. Their doing is vague and often times mistaken by random chance, even by their own creations.
  * During the age of heroes, humans could ascend to small deity level, and it is possible Kagome was on fast track to become one - until Onigumo’s tragedy happened.
  * Humans can bond, but it’s extremely rare, and happens in the span of several lifetimes -so there is a possibility two souls will meet over and over and either continue the process or postpone it for any reason, or maybe not even find each other. Once it does happen, though, they will most certainly always find their counterpart each time they come back.



_**Inuyasha**_

  * Originally part of the Sun’s personal army 
  * His beads were a gift from the Sun and represent his loyalty
  * If near cities or people, will change his attire/ steal some clothes to fit in with the crowd.
  * Is immortal, but not invulnerable — meaning he can get hurt and even die. He just won’t stay dead for long
  * Was assigned to accompany and protect the warrior Kagome during the Age of Heroes as reward for her great deeds 
  * After the spider Onigumo cursed her soul, got desperate because they had already started the bonding process
  * Inuyasha went to the Moon for help a second time, and received a spell that would split only his own soul, sparing hers, but he came back too late.
  * Afraid of causing even more damage, Inuyasha decided to hunt and kill Onigumo as many times as he could to avoid him somehow finding her soul again, eventually being able to seal him.
  * It wasn’t possible to undo what he started with Kagome, so both souls are embedded with a bit of each other.
  * Thanks to it he feels a pull whenever her soul is reborn or dies, even though he can’t say who the owner is or where they are, but he will recognize her on the spot if he sees her or touch her.
  * Found one of her incarnations once, but things ended up horribly as he found out she was disgusted by him. He ran from her ever since, getting to the conclusion they were better far from each other.
  * Centuries later, with a little help from the Moon, had a dream about Kagome being in Japan.Afraid of it, went to Brazil instead, unaware that she was staying there, and that’s where they first met. He recognizes her instantly, but never says a thing about it.
  * The tattoos he has all over his body are the marks from the magic that gave him a human body
  * He turns into a big white dog every new moon.
  * The bonding process happens through a spell Inuyasha must mark with his own claws on her. It’s difficult and painful for him and he cannot do it all in a single go. 
  * The more he marks, the more Kagome gets attuned to him, gaining vigor, resistance and, after all is done, sharing his immortality.
  * After bonding is done, he loses his canid form during new moons, turning into a regular human instead (and both him and kagome are mortal then).
  * He has one close friend (whom he mostly sees/treat as a young brother), a 3-tail youkai fox 200 years younger than him, Shippou.



_**Kagome** _

  * Botanist, entered Kaede’s program to travel around the world finding and cataloging new plants.
  * Always seem to be getting into trouble. Had gotten tropical parasites, survived robberies, gotten into a fight with a pilot that got her abandoned on a mountain to her own devices - and obviously survived.
  * Is the action type of person; doesn’t like to stand still being useless
  * Always had a certain void and a feeling of not wanting to wait, despite not knowing for what, and that’s why she wanted something that would take her around the world in hopes of filling/finding it.
  * Is absolutely terrified of Inuyasha at first, but it soon gives way to curiosity and a little ambition as it clicks that he might know all the plants ever (hint: he doesn’t)
  * Keeps bumping into him and gets a bit carefree (much to Inuyasha’s annoyance) whenever he is close as she notices that he will, apparently instinctively, protect her.
  * confess she has feelings for him one and a half years after meeting, when she gets into trouble and he ends up dying to protect her, only to find him opening his eyes in pristine health moments later.
  * Gets separated from him for 3 years, when Onigumo gets free.
  * Frustrated, she twists his words of being safe far from him and learns self defense and archery and goes after him instead, a fact that shocks and amuses Inuyasha to no end.
  * takes around 5 years to decide on bonding, as outliving her loved ones is a very high price.
  * Her decision ultimately comes not just from wanting to be with Inuyasha, but also from the calling to fight against Onigumo and the possibility it would give her to gain knowledge and help others.
  * After bonding she actually misses his dog form since, according to her, “doggo form was the cutest” - and the look on people’s faces whenever someone spotted the beast with her was also priceless.



_**Sesshoumaru** _

  * Inuyasha’s older brother
  * was also originally part of the Sun’s personal army
  * One of the only 2 guards rewarded with a body (a perfect one, as it was given to them by the Sun) as the Age of Heroes ended and the Gods went to sleep — the other one being Kouga.
  * Imprinted with a soul centuries ago, but never made a move for secretly fearing something similar to what happened to kagome happen with this soul as well.
  * So he searches and finds each new incarnation and guards it close to silently ensure it will have a good life instead.
  * Unknown to everyone, Rin knew the correct version (although abridged) of Inuyasha’s tale from hearing it directly from his mouth.



_**Rin** _

  * One of Kagome’s best friends (Sango being the other)
  * Dreamy personality
  * A bit clumsy, but always gets serious when the situation demands
  * Whenever she is home, spends the weekends with the neighbor next door, watching movies and killing time. 
  * Kagome and Sango says her eyes shine whenever she speaks of him, but she brushes it off; alas the guy is too serious and would never see her that way.



_**Sango** _

  * Fellow botanist
  * Much like Kagome, tends to get into trouble
  * Her hobby is kung fu, which she has been practicing for a few years with an ex-monk as her teacher.
  * She does spend an _awful lot of time_ practicing with said teacher.
  * Is the first one Kagome always confides in, even about Inuyasha, and is usually also the voice of reason between the two, as Kagome can be too impulsive at times.



_**Some other trivia:** _

When thinking on an animal, I looked something else for Inu that wasn’t an Akita dog because I wanted it to be special somehow, so I chose to vaguely base him around [**maned wolves**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FManed_wolf&t=YWZkMGZkN2RmNDI1MDY4OGUwNGQ5MjczMzZmZjQzMTYzNDBhMDU0OSx0NlliN0hoYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AgAhTUUTkMv4dnmZ4cXb08A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthunderpot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189271282208%2F1-2-3-4-42-5-6more-the-world&m=1). Since they’re very rare and the sole species in their own genus with all it’s close relatives being extinct for at least a few centuries now, they felt unique enough. That said, only a few characteristics are there, as I mixed him with wolves too for the aesthetic~~~

**[InuKag’s body marks for the curious~](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bf6a0437f024f61cae7d31032c91a77a/c1ffec7426cdbaf3-86/s1280x1920/852c7ce26c4f14f95597e04aabfa360c9ea83b4a.jpg) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the Aurora tag on my tumblr to see doodles and other stuff that I most probably won't post around here!


	2. I'm Alive

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/189241030663/meta-1-2-3-4-42-5-6-it-is)

> _It is said that a long time ago in the age of heroes — when Mother Earth was awake and the Gods walked among mortals — there was once a beast created by the Sun that fell in love with a great warrior._
> 
> _Distressed that they could never be together as he was, the beast pleaded to the Moon, the guardian of lovers, for a body so he could properly court the warrior. The Moon, touched by the creature’s feelings, gave him what he wanted: it was marked by the magic, still retained a few of his feral features and, once a month, when the Moon wasn’t in it’s throne in the sky, he would return to his original form. It wasn’t perfect, for the Moon did not reign over Sun creatures. Still, they felt happy._
> 
> _An evil spider, jealous of their love, cursed the warrior’s soul, rendering it fragile: if they bonded, her soul wouldn’t handle the guardian’s and she would disappear. Desperate, the guardian searched for the Moon once more, and this time he was bestowed a second gift that would spare her. But he was too slow, and came back to find out the spider, hearing about such gift, killed the warrior._
> 
> _The ever loyal guardian waited for the warrior to be reborn, travelling around the world, gaining new names in each place he visited, only to find her. But years became decades, and decades became centuries, and she never came back. And thus, the creature was forgotten, cursed into an eternity of loneliness._

Rin would end the story with a dreamy sigh.

“Wouldn’t it be amazing to know someone out there loves you even before you’re born?? Like destiny” She looked at the sky and took a sip of her tea.

“I heard variations of that story in many places” Kaede said simply, looking at her own cup briefly before looking back at the younger girls. “Some say it was actually a giant white dog destined to fight an evil spider and there was never a love. Others have him be a fae or a demon, too.”

“Having various names doesn’t look like a good tactic to find someone if you ask me. Where even is this myth from, anyway? I heard many renditions of it from various countries.” Kagome chimed in “Even gramps had one of his own. He loved that thing. Said he even saw the beast when he was young, a huge white dog with a bark loud and scary like a lion’s roar.”

Kaede shook her head.

“folklore that show up collectively around the world - like vampire-like creatures, I suppose. Back home we would call it Inuyasha’s tale. He even had his own forest where people would claim to have seen him..There’s a temple there, now.” the old woman finished her cup and got up “Come on, let’s go back inside. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

The two girls agreed and quickly finished what was left to go back into their tents and call it a night. Rin was soon asleep, but not Kagome. Five years ago, after getting accepted into Kaede’s program, she had been blessed with various opportunities to travel around the world to find and study new plants, and this time the team had travelled to the other side of the world in this pursuit.

Now, after two weeks stationed at a small camp near a friendly tribe, she saw herself turning around in her sleeping bag, restless. Dinner had been nice and they kept alive their little tradition of sharing tales around the fire before going to bed, but now It felt like all her senses were heightened somehow, and the forest’s music was almost unbearable. She could hear the crickets, nocturnal birds, an occasional shuffle in the vegetation somewhere or the wind blowing nearby, whistling the way almost as if daring her to follow.

It was too hot inside the tent to sleep, she rationalized, so better do something useful and walk a little to tire the body. She wouldn’t even venture that far - she wasn’t that stupid to get deep inside a dense forest full of apex predators and with not many man-made paths in the middle of the night, after all.

Being mindful not to wake Rin up, Kagome put the cargo pants over her shorts, hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face and a strong flashlight in hand before silently venturing out of her tent. Looking around, she could see the friendly tribe not so distant and looking deserted. The sound of the wind was a lot stronger and the air a lot colder outside, and she felt adrenaline building inside her chest once she looked where the wind was leading: the pitch black forest. 

It was expected, she thought, they were many miles away from the nearest city, and the only light available was that of the full moon in the sky, but the forest was just too dense and too stubborn to let any rays through the treetops. Swallowing, she started walking. Her brain was screaming for her to go back, lay down and try to sleep like a normal person, but her body apparently had a mind of it’s own. The more she walked towards the forest, the more she wanted to get inside. And so she did.

As soon as she was engulfed by plants and her eyes had adjusted a bit, the adrenaline seemed to peak and then disappear enough to become a lingering feeling. She new that path — the natives had been teaching her the comunal herb path for weeks now — and she knew the plants and frogs showing up. Maybe it wasn’t that terrible after all. She would just walk around the camp’s vicinity a little bit and go back; she knew a few of those plants only bloomed during the night. 

Turning her flashlight to the minimum setting, she couldn’t help but feel weird at how peaceful everything felt. One or two bats got scared from the light while she walked around taking mental notes of the plants, and a solitary owl made its presence known somewhere, but other than that it was just the occasional cricket. Until, she noticed, everything went quiet.

Maybe a little too quiet. 

Even the crickets had gone completely silent. Freezing in place for a few seconds, Kagome took a deep, silent breath before turning around to analyze her surroundings. Everything seemed normal, except…

“Where am I” she thought to herself, looking back to the tree in front of her: she most definitely recognized it, but not anything around it. Everywhere was pitch black, and her flashlight revealed to her no returning paths whatsoever.


	3. World Away

[ __ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/189252031278/meta-1-2-3-4-42-5)

_DUNK-DUNK-TA -TUN-TUM  
DUNK-DUNK-TA -TUN-TUM_

Inuyasha turned around as he heard the drums beating loud and reverberating in his chest. The temple by the mountain, usually so big and empty, felt crowded and small with so many people crammed together. Paper lamps everywhere, people talking, stalls with toys and games and food clouding his senses by all sides made him remember why he hated festivals so much.

But tonight something felt different. Maybe it was the air or the unusual drums playing with such force. Maybe it was the fact that he was in the middle of so many people - something he hadn’t done in any reasonably sized cities for the last 150 years at least. He just wasn’t used to city people anymore. 

Walking around, he noticed everyone spotted some sort of costume or youkai mask and it relaxed him a little, but still didn’t stop him from sneakily snatching a dog mask from a stall and hiding one ear with it. Things changed so fast for humans. No one carried a sword anymore, no one had those weird haircuts he always thought were funny and everyone had different colored hair. The smell of the food he knew, but never tasted. Maybe he should give it a try some other time, when less people were involved. 

“…And he tried to smooch her like this ‘ _Oooh babyyy_ ’” Said an amused voice behind him and he paid it no mind, like he did with the rest, more interested in a game where the little kid was trying to catch fish with a paper that would obviously break any second now.

Only it somehow didn’t, and the kid almost burst from happiness.

“Aw stop, Sango! Poor Hojo. I feel bad for him.”

Inuyasha blinked, his one visible ear moving in the direction of the sound for the delight of one more observant kid nearby.

_TUN-TUM  
DUNK-DUNK-TA  
TUN-TUM_

“You know it was funny!” The Sango girl said, and Inuyasha started feeling a weird urge to turn around, but kept his ground.

“..I know, it was really funny” and a small laugh that was now distancing itself from him.

He kept his feet steady as much as he could, but when the voice started fading, he found out he wanted to hear more of it. More of that small laugh and the voice that came with it. 

_TUN-TUM_  
TUN-TUM  
TUN-TUM

The drums… Had they been beating in such a cadence before? It sounded almost like a heartbeat. _Almost_. Something wasn’t right there, but he didn’t pay it much mind, more interested in the voice. Not everyone had a pretty laugh like that, right? Yeah, it was hard to find those nowadays. 

He turned around and his eyes scouted the place the best he could, walking around until he spotted her - well, her back, anyway, but the effect the figure had on him was the real surprise. Only then did he notice the drums were now his own heart trying to destroy his ribcage and fly over to the green yukata girl besides the one named Sango. That small urge was anxiety. He was anxious. Anxious _for her_. But there was only one person who could cause this…

He had to leave, but his body was moving on it’s own before he could stop it, pushing people to “oro”s and “hey!”s while he tried to close the gap between them. If he could just hear her name, he could turn around and never look back. Just a name- just that would suffice.

“Oh, look—”

GRRRR

He slowly opened his eyes while a Bengal tiger made its presence known below him, but instead of acknowledging the animal, he put a hand over his chest. His heart was still beating from the dream, and he knew it couldn’t be anything good. It never was.

“Japan, huh.” He looked to the general direction of the country before looking back at the full moon for a few seconds, getting up on his branch. “So this is where I’m **_not_** going.” and jumped, disappearing mid-movement in the air. It took him centuries to finally find peace. He wouldn’t be caught in destiny’s trap again.

He would go to the opposite side of the world instead.


	4. Ask Compilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small intermission to post a compilation of some of the interesting asks I got regarding this AU on tumblr. Will update it when/if there's some more interesting questions!

**_Hi Jessy! Will Inuyasha retain his purple demon markings in your Myth AU?_ **

Yo, noony~~ He will! The marks are a part of him, so they’re not going anywhere in this au.

**_Hi JessyM! Why did Inuyasha got to the moon and not the sun to ask for a different form to be with Kagome?_ **

That’s a very nice question, noony! The Moon and Sun entities in this are very very different. While the Sun is a very strict God in nature and would not see reason to give him a body just so he could stay with someone he loves (he already rewarded Kagome once with the beast, and they were already together, weren’t they?), the Moon, being the guardian and protector of lovers would understand his situation and where he was coming from, hence his chances of actually getting a body being a lot bigger - and he was right.

**_Is the bonding process of your au different from a formal marriage type of bond? If it is different, will Kagome and Inuyasha still have some sort of marriage ceremony to represent their union together? Is the bonding process also permanent?_ **

It’s a permanent process that will interlace 2 individuals through their souls (so no matter how many times you live and die you will end up with them), not just by a simple wish to be together, as it would be a marriage. So in a sense, it transcends it/it’s quite deeper. It’s a serious matter, and cannot be achieved unless both parties are completely certain.

In a way, I think we could say it is the [real] true love.  I’m cheesy leave me alone 😂

But they could tots have a marriage ceremony though, if they wish to do so!

****

**__ **

**  
_  
_   
**

**_Were you inspired by anything in particular for your myth au? ❤️_ **

I sure was inspired, noony! In Brazilian mythology, mostly. But I did not use any specifics because it would be 1: hard to pronounce for a lot of people and 2: would require too many explanations/expositions. So I kept it vague, but people who know the original myths/Gods will be able to figure out where/what I kept from them hehe.

**_Hi JessyM! I was just curious but can Inuyasha talk/communicate in his dog form in your AU? 🐶_ **

He can feel/understand everything around him, but he can only do as much as a dog would be capable of, movement-wide. Moving his head to the sides etc; so he cannot speak or anything like that. Whenever he is a dog, he is basically a very, very intelligent companion/guard dog.  ~~ And a very powerful one, so people better watch their mouths near kagome lmao ~~

**_When Inuyasha puts his marks on Kagome, is he having to use ink with his claws like an actual tattoo or is it more... claws+skin=magical markings? Either way, such an intense concept, I’m in love with it!_ **

just his claws+ correct pattern and intent to mark will do! I’m glad you like it! when I was thinking about it, I thought just wanting to be together would be kinda beneath mythical creatures, so I wanted something different to go with it hehe

****

**__ **

**  
_  
_   
**

**_Did Inuyasha fall first for Kagome as her companion/protector during the age of heroes or did they both just grow close through him protecting her in his dog form?_ **

Whenever I think about inuyasha I always see him falling first no matter the setting haha, but ultimately, that’s up to you, noony! 

**_Weird question, but do kagome’s markings continue to her back? Are her’s and Inuyasha’s markings permanent? Do they signify their bond?_ **

Not weird at all! 💖 Yes, they continue to her back (same design), they are permanent and they do represent their bond - in kagome’s case. Inu markings are there from the magic that gave him a body~

**_What was Inuyasha’s initial reaction like when he was told by the sun god that he would be assigned to protecting the warrior Kagome?_ **

Curiosity. Given his original position, it couldn’t be just anybody to be given such a reward.

**_How did Inuyasha and Kagome know their mutual feelings for each other during the age of heroes? Did they know before he asked the moon for help? ❤️_ **

probs one-sided even for a while after he got a body ;) 

**_What were Inuyash's and Kagome's initial impressions of each other when they first met in the past when he was assigned to protect her?_ **

Inu was curious, kagome was actually happy for getting a companion, but she really thought he was just a pretteh big dog.. until he started giving her attitude whenever he thought she was being stupid HAHA. 

**_Did Kagome know what Inuyasha was going to ask the moon guardian for or was she unaware of it? Was she shocked when she saw Inuyasha in his human/half-demon form when he returned from the talking to the moon guardian?_ **

She probably wasn’t aware, and you can bet he got his ass handed to him when he first showed up LMAO.

**_Was Inuyasha initially protective of Kagome right off the bat as her protector or did he only do it out of obligation to the sun god at first?_ **

I think that depends on your referential: while it could be just his job to be protective, it  _ WAS _ his job to be protective, so it would make no sense for him to not do it, either (does that even makes sense? It sure does in my head, but..). 

What I mean is, while it was his job, it doesn’t mean he didn’t like it, either!

**_Hi Jessy 👋 what were the deciding factors for Inuyasha going to the moon spirit? Did he witness a human couple in love and decided that he wanted that with Kagome too? Did he consider his feelings for Kagome to be odd at first? Did he question his feelings at first?_ **

Hey noony! Back then he was a lot more attuned to humans since they were all circulating the world at the same time, so he understood he and Kagome were very different and things wouldn’t work out with him being unable to speak or having a similar body to her own. But he did question his feelings and even his decision at first - he’d be doing a 180, after all. 

None of the decisions he made were easy, but he was sure of all of them, so he pushed through.

**_Was Kagome trusting of Inuyasha when he was first assigned to protect her by the sun god? Did Kagome know beforehand that she would be rewarded/assigned with a guardian from the sun god?_ **

She did not know her deeds would grant her this big an honor, no. But she had no reason not to trust Inuyasha, after all it was the Sun themselves who decided on it~

**_Was it a big adjustment for Inuyasha to get used to his new form? Did it take Kagome a while to get used to him again?_ **

****

**__ **

**  
_  
_   
**

**_In your Myth AU, did Kagome's previous incarnations have different names?_ **

Yup! She did. It is also known that at least one of her incarnations wasn’t very fond of him.

**_Will Kagome eventually meet Shippou in your Aurora au?_ **

She will, noony! And after the first, more serious encounter, I wonder how shippou will feel about it….

~~I’m not home but I did bring my skethbook with me, so while I’m waiting here’s something very quick for you, noony!~~

~~~~

~~  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any other questions as well, feel free! I love receiving these! If it is a possibility to you, however, I'd rather receive them on tumblr - so it's easier for me to compile them here later on!
> 
> Also thank you SO MUCH to everyone who sent these, be it anon or not. It honestly made my day whenever I got one! <3


	5. Encounter

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/189260544683/meta-1-2-3-4-42-5)

Her heart rate started to increase, but her mind quickly rationalized for the second time that night. The path was the exact same, she was just starting to get tired. Things at night could always be misleading if you weren’t too acquaintanced to the place. That was it, she thought as she turned to the direction she remembered coming from, even if now nothing looked familiar. 

Right after she started walking again, carefully avoiding a big spider that observed her, Kagome was frozen in place a second time by what sounded like a roar in the distance that made her shiver. _A jaguar?_ she immediately concluded she was the most stupid person ever, never foreseeing the possibility of Jaguars.

There shouldn’t be any felines so close to the tribe, but then again it was the middle of the night, so it didn’t mean they couldn’t walk around, either. 

_“Well, you ain’t going down without trying, Kagome”_

she was now walking faster, and then running as something moved the plants right behind her, trying to gather everything she knew about the predator, which wasn’t nearly as much as she expected.

The plants kept moving behind her faster and faster and her heart started threatening coming out of her chest while she couldn’t seem to find the moonlight from the tribe’s clearing. 

Throwing caution into the trash, she started making as much noise as possible and moving her flashlight in all directions in an attempt to scare whatever was after her, but soon focused on lighting the path ahead again, as the forest seemed to get denser than before — if that was even possible. Branches cut through the fabric of her clothes and her skin as well in various places, and she was glad she had put the boots before going out.

“ _Nononononono_ ” she kept thinking, looking frantically at her sides, trying to find a path, any path. 

Another roar, this time right behind her, and she felt her eyes burn with tears. She couldn’t die like this! She had so many things to do- so many things to learn! Besides, what would the news say? “foreign does what everyone told her not to and dies in a stupid way??” 

She could hear it really close to her now, the paws breaking small branches on their way as if they were nothing, until– 

The next moments went by in a haze for Kagome. She heard the plants behind ruffle as the jaguar leaped, and as she turned around, something very strong hit her back and she was falling, her flashlight flying out of her hand while she hit her head on a tall root on the ground. She could see something, a flash..White? Was that moonlight? But her eyes closed against her will, and she heard faded grunts, as if something or someone was fighting the jaguar. 

Then everything faded.

She woke up an unknown amount of time later, massaging her nape and feeling the worst headache she ever had, but quickly looking to the sides: her flashlight was right beside her, a bit screwed up, but it would survive, and other than a ton of small scratches and cuts she sure needed to take care of, she seemed intact - a miracle, if she might’ve said so. There were no signs of jaguars anywhere.

Inspecting her surroundings a bit better, she found herself in a clearing, but past it she could see the forest opening up and, a bit further in the distance, the ocas! The view seemed to be in the complete opposite direction from her camp, but that was definitely the right tribe alright. Looking around once more, however, her heart skipped a beat when she saw, partly hidden by the shadows, a man- no, a tribe warrior, for sure. 

He was leaning against a tree, weapon in arms and eyes closed in deep sleep. He wasn’t from that specific tribe, she was sure, because his markings didn’t look like the ones the locals used, but that wasn’t the most impressive thing about him. Was his hair white? Or silver… She squinted, her headache was getting stronger by the minute and it must’ve been making her see things. Were those dog ears?? 

Her heart was beating like crazy and she was sure to be on the verge of a panic attack, but her body seemed to have it’s own agenda as she approached him and raised a hand intend on touching. There was a small jolt going through her palm that went unnoticed as she closed the distance, but his skin felt hot and smooth, and she was so focused on the feeling and the ears that she didn’t notice when he ever so slightly leaned into her touch.

It almost felt like a dream and she couldn’t stop the squeak that came out of her mouth when out of nowhere a very real, clawed and strong hand held her wrist. The man opened his eyes, and she could swear they were glowing, reflecting the light coming from the clearing as if he was a cat. His touch felt like fire, and all of a sudden her stomach turned around real bad as panic sunk in and she couldn’t quite make out what he was telling her before passing out.

“ _Just fucking great_ ” Inuyasha said as he held her, letting the spear fall to the side. It’s not like he would use it again, anyway. He was mad that she put herself in harm’s way, but apparently asking what the heck she was doing there alone was just too much for the human to handle.

After trying to run away from the vision the Moon gave him, Inuyasha had gone all the way to the Amazon just to find out someone doing the dumbest thing he saw anyone do in a forest in the last 50 years or so: trying to outrun a jaguar. As if they had a chance. He was feeling generous, though, and needed something to take his mind out of the dream, so he decided to help —the cat wasn’t even that much of a fight, after all. 

But after it was all done, his blood froze his veins as he went back to help her. Looking as if nothing had ever happened - well, aside from a few scratches and the dumb decision making - there she was, an immaculate vision of Kagome. _His_ Kagome. He was even more certain it was her after a faint electricity jolt went through him as he touched her, a lingering effect of the bonding they had started before Onigumo cursed her, and that they never finished.

And yet here she was now, fainting in his arms from fear at the mere sight of him. That was precisely what he was trying to avoid by running away from her all this time. It was enough that the bit of her soul left inside of him almost drove him mad several times by letting him feel when she died and was reborn, over and over. 

He couldn’t bear finding out she was disgusted by him or feared him in a new life — he tried it once and it didn’t go well. She didn’t deserve to go through that, and neither did him. Their time was over, and he just had to live with it. She was better off without him. 

But he knew very well destiny was cruel.

“What do I do with you..” Sighing, he took her to camp going around the tribe, trying to avoid the shaman who always felt his presence. He would let her live her life as if none of that had happened — and so would he. Gently leaning her on the tent that smelled like her and someone else, he kept enough resolve to back out into the forest… 

…And make a turn to jump onto one of the tallest trees nearby, satisfied that it both concealed him and gave him a view of the camp. Just to be sure she’d get proper care, and then he would go away for good. Final words. 

He was _so_ fucking screwed.


	6. Festival

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/189444542763/meta-1-2-3-4-42-5-6-more)

It’s been almost an entire month since Inuyasha came back from whatever place he was before, and every damn time he showed up at the shrine was to sigh and look at the sky - be it day or night - and give him monosyllabic answers. That was so damn unfair. He wanted to know what happened! Inuyasha’s explosive demeanor was gone, and even his friendly attempts at banter fell flat against that moron.

“C’mon, Inuyasha, it’s been too long.” 

“hum.”

Shippou didn’t take his eyes out of the smartphone immediately, checking the latest celeb gossip. They were at the oldest shrine that was hardly ever used since the huge temple down the stairs was built.

“Tell you what.” The younger finally shook his shoulder, achieving the best result of the day: a glance before Inuyasha looked back at the ground this time, only slightly more dejected; Shippou ignored it. “You come back here in two weeks and I’ll have some more clothes for you other than this haori and we’ll take your head out of…Wherever it’s at. Deal?”

A grunt was his response.

“Aaand I’ll take that as a yes.” Getting up and stretching, he looked back at his friend “So don’t forget. This shrine. Two weeks. Show up at 7pm. You won’t regret it!” 

And started walking down the stairs.

He heard as his friend gave a small sigh and jumped from the shrine back into the forest, leaving the haori behind. But he was sure Inuyasha would get out of that foul mood as soon as they stepped foot into the big festival the temple was preparing.

Everyone from the community would show up, so he was sure Inuyasha would get distracted by the food and the people and forget all that was bothering him.

_“You’re a genius, Shippou!”_ were his last words to himself before he stepped back into the temple.


	7. Bump!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus! ;)

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/189782478993/meta-1-2-3-4-42-5-6-7)


	8. Prayer

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/189733018823/meta-1-2-3-4-42-5-6)

The dejavu sure was a hint that something was wrong in that damn festival, but at least he got to see the end of it.

And her name was “Kagome”. Not Midoriko or Kikyou, or anything, but Kagome, like he knew her as. Back in Brazil he went away before hearing her name - fearing losing his resolve if he did - but now he was fucking spiralling, walking from one side to the other in the old shrine.

Did that mean anything? No. It was a coincidence. But ‘Kagome’ was not exactly the most common name ever… No. It couldn’t mean anything.

His nose picked up the scent while he was trying not to think of her, just in time to hide behind one of the trees as he heard Kagome get up the old stone steps like a humble goddess and pay her respects.

“I know no one comes here” she started. The Sango friend wasn’t with her. “But I thought this was a good opportunity to release a bit of tension.” Was she having some sort of trouble? “Since that night…Everything ended well, but I just can’t-” a pause and a deep breath “Am I going crazy? I’m sure I saw that guy in the forest. And now I think I saw him again, right here.” 

Now his eyes were deciding it was a good moment to jump out of their sockets.

“And it’s driving me crazy. I didn’t talk to Sango about it yet but I can’t stop thinking about him. Am I imagining things? I can’t be that lonely, can I?” 

She stood there in silence for a little while more before sighing and going back down to the festival. Inuyasha was frozen in his place, eyes wide and heart alive for the first time in centuries.

It couldn’t mean anything, his mind kept telling him over and over.

But what if it did?


	9. New Moon

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/190757988568/meta-1-2-3-4-42-5-6-7more)

Sango didn’t straight up laugh at her face upon hearing about the hot white-haired guy in the woods, but she was sure her friend didn’t believe her either - and, well, Kagome couldn’t blame her.

“You weren’t in your right mind thanks to some toxin in the plants or the frogs” Was her only explanation “Give yourself some fun and you’ll be just fine, I bet” And she did as told. The only thing she could think about during it, however, was the damn guy. She was definitely going mad. She wasn’t even sure he was real.

And now here she was outside again to clear her thoughts — it became a bit of a common occurrence since the incident. She had been trying to remember what he said then, but she was just unable to. No one had seen anything, and in the end she had to keep the experience all to herself.

“I wonder what gramps would say” it came out a bit louder than expected, but she giggled to herself. “Probably something about kappa or whatever”. Sitting down on a bench in the empty park, she rubbed her hands together to get some warmth. Summer was saying goodbye while leaving way to autumn.

It was then that something in her peripheral vision got her attention, and she got up again as soon as their eyes met: that was the biggest dog she had ever seen in her entire life. No, maybe even a wolf! They stared at each other for a good two seconds before the animal, seeming as surprised as her, turned around and ran.

Many things went by Kagome’s mind then and there. Kaede talking about a temple to an old being; her grandpa describing a big white wolf; a guy at the festival a while ago, and another guy with dog ears and silver hair in the forest and the glowing eyes.They were reflecting the moon then, and now they were reflecting the post light…It didn’t make any sense. And she didn’t even believe in those things, but it was the only theory she could come up with at that exact moment.

Could she die? She could. But lately, she concluded, dying wasn’t the top priority on her “scary af” list. So she made the next not-so-logical conclusion in her head;

She jumped the fence and followed it.


	10. Enjoy the Silence

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/620221517428572160/1-2-3-4-42-5-6-7-8-more-she)

She had no idea for how long she ran, but she was sure to never miss the dog, wolf, or whatever it was the entire time. The animal tried to lose her by suddenly changing paths many times, but she was better than that. “I ran from a jaguar and survived, you think I’ll lose to you??” she kept thinking, until she heard a sort of grunt right ahead and found out it was a dead end. Now that they were close, she noticed the dog was really big, probably her own height on all fours.

She also took note, however, that it had a necklace partly hidden by the fur - but not much. And just like that, all her excitement was gone. It was probably just one of those rare fancy breeds some rich kid couldn’t hold during a night walk. The dog looked from the tall fence to the sides until it noticed her approaching and made a sharp turn, wary of Kagome.  
  
“Hey, big guy. Don’t worry!” she reassured in a gentle voice “I don’t know where your owner is, but I won’t hurt you, promise.” The dog kept analyzing her as she approached, until it decided she wasn’t a threat and sat up. With a smile, Kagome finally touched it’s face.

“Such soft fur you have. And such strange mark too..Sorta purple?” The dog kept looking at her with eyes she couldn’t quite read, but she didn’t mind much “Dyeing seems like a trend nowadays so I don’t blame whoever owns you, but I wonder if _you_ like it. Do you like it?” she laughed when the tail moved in a quick way of saying ‘yes’ “Well, maybe you’re just that stylish.” and a pause as she kept stroking it. Unnoticed to her, the dog’s tail had stopped moving as it carefully waited for her next move.  
  
“You know.. I thought you were something else just then. Sorry if I scared you.” the dog’s head turned a bit to the side, and she smiled again “I mean...You won’t spill it to anyone, will you? So I’ll tell you. It’s been quite a while now that I can’t take this guy out of my head.. I was aaaall the way on the other side of the world” she gesticulated with a hand that the dog followed right before turning it’s attention back to her “and did something _really_ stupid and this person.. He had ears kinda like yours now that I think about it” and the dog corrected his own posture, getting a bit more straight as she caressed them “But he was even taller, and had all these markings..I was so panicked that I could’ve died from a damn jaguar -We don’t like those, never stay near one, you hear? - That I ended up passing out without even saying thank you.. I know he said something, but I don’t know what it was, and no one seemed to know him, either..do you think I’m crazy?”

The notification that the park was closing soon came before either could do anything, and she turned around, calling the dog with a hand.

“Come on, we need to find a guard so they can find your owner before the park closes for the night.” and the dog followed as she kept talking “Anyway, that guy I told you about? It’s such a weird thing. I feel weird when I think about him. I’m either going crazy or obsessed. Probably both. Do you think a man-dog could exist, hum, dog-kun?” and another pause “I want to see him again.. To say thanks, you see! But I can’t just pick up a plane to go back to Brazil, can I? It’s too expensive! And it was in the middle of a forest, too..” The dog only looked at her for a moment while walking before looking back to where they were heading. “For such a big dog, you’re so silent.” she observed “Must’ve had a really good training.” the dog opened it’s mouth as if it was about to bark, but then closed it again. 

It took a lot less time to come back to where they came from, and kagome made the dog sit and wait while she looked for the park’s security. A call from Sango reminding her she hadn’t turned in an important paper and her time window was almost up forbade her from staying, however, and she could only tell the guard where the dog was located before heading out. “You know what? I feel kinda better now” were her last thoughts as she went back home.

\----------

Inuyasha didn’t stay to meet -and possibly freak out- the guard Kagome had sent for him, getting out of the park not long after her, trying to process all the information he now had. She had panicked not because of him. She wasn’t disgusted by him. She wanted to _see him_. 

As the Sun lit up the trees near his temple again, he let himself laugh (something impossible when he was a dog) as much and as hard as he could, feeling the tears coming down his eyes out of happiness for the first time in forever.

“I have a chance.” he said to himself as he saw the oranges and reds start to fade into the light blue sky of the early morning. He couldn’t just let it go to waste, and he wouldn’t. 

\---------- 

Shippou was sleeping in his room at the temple when the door slamming and the sun hitting his face suddenly woke him up  
“aaurrgh it’s too early!” he said without opening his eyes, just to feel a foot pushing him out of his futon.  
  
“Get up, kiddo.” It was the ever grumpy InuYasha “I need a favor”


	11. Inukag week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of small bits from inukag week 1/3

Kagome had been in this situation many times before: Whenever she so much as stumbled on her feet he would sit down on the ground by her bed and keep watch, just to disappear in the morning. He didn’t make a sound, never looked directly at her or complained about anything. He never made a move out of respect, and she was thankful for it.

”Will you just sit there all night?” she raised up the comforter to look at him, and he turned his head, eyes closed, smelling the soap she had used just minutes before in the shower.  
”Tell me to go and you won’t see me again.” She knew he was telling the truth.

After her accidental confession, he accepted the ‘wait for the right time’ excuse she gave so easily. Told her how he liked her back so easily. She knew he had a lot of baggage - he wasn’t even human!- but everything felt easier with Inuyasha around. Maybe it was time she truly accepted what she felt, too. Take that leap of faith. She knew there wasn’t a “right time”, and tonight he looked adorable with his eyes closed in the semi-darkness of her room. 

“Stay” She knew he would understand it, and enjoyed noticing the moment his breathing changed as the word sunk in. He opened his eyes to give her a surprised look back.

“Are you–” Kagome threw her comforter on top of him, too, pulling him by the shirt towards herself. An inch was probably too big space between them.

“I’m cold” She felt him shifting his weight as he understood her message and moved her to finally get up on the bed, answering in a voice that was but a whisper.

“so am I” 


	12. Inukag Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of small bits from inukag week 2/3

“nuya…”

“yes?”

“what would you do if I disappeared tomorrow?”

“What kinda crazy question is this? Are you asleep?” He opened an eye to look at her before closing it again to pretend to sleep again. “Nothing, because you’re turning into a deity before that happens”

“You know it could happen. I don’t want you wandering all sad without me. Would you be able to go back to the sky?”

The guardian stood silent for a good couple seconds, opening his eyes to find a very comfortable Kagome staring back at him

“You _will_ turn into a deity, Kagome.”

“Answer me, Inuyasha.” 

“Keh.” he looked down to the world bellow them, thinking on an answer to give her, even though he knew he wouldn’t like any of the paths available to him “I could go back to my father, yes.” he said, quickly looking back to her “but I would prefer to wait for you to come back.”

“Don’t– You know how a returning soul might not recognize you!”

“But _I_ would recognize you. No matter how you looked like.”

“Even if I were a boy? Or had 3 eyes?”

“Even if you were a boy with 13 eyes or a damn tree. I’d make a house around you and contemplate you forever.”

Kagome laughed at that and pushed herself against him just a little

“What is all that blind loyalty? Your dog is showing!”

“Tsk, Shut up!” He messed with her hair a bit, just to see her laugh more, but they would soon quiet down again. “You’re safe.” He did not know why she had brought up that specific topic in the middle of the night, but he was damn sure nothing would happen to her. Not while he was around. “Forget about these things. It’s too late and we travel in a couple hours.” 

“ayay, mother!” 


	13. Inukag Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of small bits from inukag week 3/3

“Inuyasha.”

“Kagome.”

“…”

“…”

“it was you, wasn’t it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, honestly.”

“…”

“…”

“Inuyasha.”

“….Kagome.”

Kagome shifted her weight slightly, her posture still as perfect as ever. She knew she was about to crack him. She knew it. He was a terrible liar, specially when it came down to those things.

“…”

“….”

“Inuya-”

“OK OK!!” He said, almost frantic. “IT WAS ME, I ATE IT. I ATE YOUR HAZZBEN DRAS”

“Häagen Dazs”

“THAT!” He got up and started walking to one side to the other, gesticulating with his hands “I didn’t _mean to_ but I was searching for the leftovers on the fridge and it was there and I just– You eat it all the time and you act all– and I– So I just– AND IT HAPPENED!!”

“you ate the big one _and_ the small one- In a single night!”

“I’m big I need to eat a lot ok!!”

Kagome inhaled deeply, and then got up slowly, her movements immaculate as inuyasha’s fear only got bigger.

“You’re not super mad, are you? It’s not even that important!”

She opened her eyes and he knew he had fucked up a lot more than he expected: he could even see the hellfire burning in her eyes.

“Not even that-…Both were a _limited edition flavor_. I’m gonna _KILL YOU_ INUYASHAAA!”  
  
As one or two neighbour lights popped up while they ran around in the house, Inuyasha made a mental note to never, ever touch the Habreen Trash again.


	14. New look?

“So how about this? Early 2000s, very stylish, a bit of an Interview with the Vampire flair but with a tad more decadence”

“Uh..I have no idea what you’re talking about-”

“You’re right, how about we do something more momma’s boy, maybe?”

“Shippou this is kinda…”

“Okay, okay, tough crowd you are I see.” The fox would change his glamour again and then try very badly to hold a laugh “This is…”

“What? Let me see!”

“Oh god, Inu--”

Inuyasha snapped the hand mirror Shippou was trying to hide from him just to see himself and throw it back at his friend:

“I’m gonna fucking KILL YOU, YOU BRAT!!!”

Shippou laughed, half running around in his room

“SHE WILL LOVE YOUR NEW STYLE INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!”

“Undo it!!”

“ARGH ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!” He stopped, hands raised “Sit up, I’ll make things ok this time, _normie_ ” 

Inuyasha showed him a finger before sitting down and seeing shippou grab his new necklace

“Shouldn’t this leaf go on my head?”

“This is the 21st century, everyone would notice a leaf on top of your head- Specially a silver one like yours. So turn into a necklace and ta-da! Insta-fashion.” The ‘poof’ would happen shortly after and inuyasha would look at himself in the mirror again. “So? What do you think? I’m amazing, just say it!”

“This is.. Certainly different. Do you think she’ll..?”

“Just go, dogboi! I can’t hide all your features though, so those tattoos of yours will stay. Watch out not to flash them too much in public, eh?”

And with a nod, Inuyasha left.


	15. Inuyasha

It had been a couple days since she had seen the cute dog in the park at night, but Kagome had soon forgotten about it. The university had been quite demanding; she had another paper to deliver in a couple of days, and that was all she could think about, the white-haired guy starting to fade away from her mind.

“ _ Don’t forget to check out our sales tasting! The best cheese and the best sausages for a fraction of the price, only this week! _ ” said the voice on the speakers while Kagome made her way to the vegetables section.

She had been neglecting her own diet thanks to all the crunch hours needed to write the papers, but now that she had a bit of time, a properly cooked meal instead of instant ramen felt like a small blessing. The place was so full, however, that Kagome honestly questioned whether she’d ever be able to get out of the place after having gotten in.

“Some stuffed bell peppers sound good..they look pretty today, too” She casually checked out on her phone the ingredients for a recipe Sango gave her a while ago. She needed wine, some beans, tomatoes, peppers, onions and a couple extras for seasoning that she had at home. 

Grabbing a plastic bag to put her choosings, she was almost done when an old lady bumped into her, making her drop the bag as  _ she _ bumped into someone else too.

“Oh I am so sorry!” She said as she quickly crouched to grab her poor vegetables. At least most of them were still safe inside the bag.

“Ah, let me help you out with that.” the voice came right in front of her. It was beautiful and kinda deep, probably the person she bumped into. 

“No, no, that’s ok I can--” Her voice died down quickly as she felt something like a small static shock when her hand inadvertently touched the other person’s “Ah..” 

And then she looked up.

“Such a waste, these looked very fine. At least the majority is still intact...”

“Damn, he’s hot.”

The guy gave out a small laugh.

“Aren’t we all, on such a hot day.”

Kagome’s face went as red as one of the bell peppers inside the bag. Did she say that out loud!?

“I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to--! Oh wow, way to embarrass myself.. I’m so sorry!” 

She looked everywhere now, except to the guy, that made no case of it, helping her out with the bag. And only when they were standing again did she quickly remove the hand she kept on top of his.

“Uh- I, hum.. Thank you.” She was mortified. God, she just found a cute guy and she had to embarrass herself like that. At least Sango wasn’t there to laugh at her face for the next 20 years.

“No worries. Cya around.” He said as he turned to go away, and only then Kagome finally had the courage to take a good look at him, her face still burning like wildfire.

“Cya...” He was big alright. Yes, he was. Hot, that was a good word for it. But his most striking feature was probably the silver-ish hair. She had seen that before. There was something about him..What were the colors of his eyes again? 

“Wait!” -She pulled his sleeve without thinking, revealing two, maybe three rounds of tattoos on his right arm, to absolute horror of another old lady that was passing by, and a small curse of an old man doing his groceries. 

She had seen that before, for sure. Maybe she WAS going crazy. As he turned to face her she could see, for a split second, a shimmer before his amber eyes looked back at her. Oh god.

There was a multitude of white-everythings bumping into her, finding their way to her. There was something obvious missing, but that was no coincidence, was it?

“Ah, I’m sorry but hum.. I’m Higurashi Kagome. What is your name?”

It looked like the guy took a split second decision before gently taking his sleeve out of her hand and covering his arm again, answering her with a small, unreadable smile.

“Nice to meet you, Higurashi. I’m Inuyasha.”

_ Shit. _


End file.
